what if 1x1
by inferno-candy
Summary: My first story! What if story from TVD about delena, s1e1 called pilot I think everybody will understand how this story works it is a what- iff story how simple can it be! pairings: Damon and Elena . I hope the rating is good, if not please tell me


Okeeei this what-if storie(how i like to call them) is from 1x1 pilot from the vampire diaries.

My what-if dtorie starts from the party in the woods ad night before that everything is the same.

This storie will be a one shot just as the others that I want to make, if you want one of them to become a story just tell me and maybe I will! And of course sorry for any mistakes that I may make or have maked I don't really speak English so yeah.

Begins from the talk between Elena and Bonbon.

* * *

"So where is he" Bonnie asks Elena. Elena looks around the party searching for a sign that he is there but sees none.

"I don't know, you tell me, your the sidekick one" Elena tells Bonnie lifting a brow. Bonnie laughs at her and says.

"Right, I forget. Okay so give me a second gramps says I have to concentrate" she closes her eyes and steadies her breath when Elena interrupts.

"Wait! You need a crystal ball" Elena looks around for something but only comes up with a filty bear bottle which is already empty, she holds the empty bottle up to her friend signing that she needs to take it. Bonnie laughs a bit while reaching out for the bottle. Just when she touches it she is gone, walking in a different dimension where she is able to have visions, it soon becomes all to weird for her and she lets go from the bottle. While looking Elena deep in the eyes bonnie tels her vision.

"I saw a crow, there was fog.." she pauses for a bit looking at Elena who is in deep confusion now. "A crow, fog and a man" Elena seems to remember the cemetery when bonnie sees her worried look.

"I'm drunk, it's nothing Elena I'm drunk" After telling her she walk away without looking back also worried about what everything meant.

After realizing that bonnie is gone and calling after her one time she turns back around only to collaps with a hard body. She looks up to find a guy around 23 with the most amazing blue eyes, even in the dark you can see how blue they are, the guy has raven black hair and is all dressed in black with motor boots and a leather jacket. She finds herself unable to speak and looks up at him.

"Hi I'm Damon" He looks her in the eyes "Salvatore". Elena founds her voice soon after that and holds her hand up to shake his

"I'm Elena Gilbert" She waits for him to take her hand but when he does he holds it up to his soft lips and kisses her hand softly, he is barely there but sill she feels the light kiss trew hole her body.

Damon looks up at her

"It is nice meeting you Elena" He puts a smirk on his face and looks at Elena who seems to remember something.

"Are you… Are you Stefan's brother? I think he is also a Salvatore?" She looks at Damon with wonder forgetting that he is still holding her hand and rubbing small circles on it.

"Yes he is my little brother, but I don't really wanna talk about him, actually he doesn't even know I'm in town yet. I would love it if you where not to tell him yet, please?" Elena looks in the blue eyes and feels the need to do what The man tells her to do.

"Of course, I won't tell anyone" She finds herself telling and then smiles at him. Damon smiles back at her.

"Now Elena" he says stretching her name out "Why don't we get out of here?". Elena looks around and sees her brother relaxing and safe and still nothing of Stefan. Nothing to do at the party she nods at Damon and walks to her car. Damon is close behind her looking like he just won the first prize, which is maybe true for him.

There is only one tought in Damons mind _'let the game begin brother'._

* * *

I have no idea if this is to short to your liking or anything so yeah hope you enjoyed it and I would love it if you would take a second to revieuw ^^ Also if you want me to continue with this storie that i will do that, if to few people want that I wont and just continue to the next one. I think I have that one up in about a week(I hope)

Also(sorry I got a lot to say) sorry for any mistakes (SORRY) if you see a mayor mistake please tell me so I can change it!

xx Inferno


End file.
